


Relaxation Day!

by fannishliss



Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [53]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action Figures, M/M, Picnics, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Today is Relaxation Day -- so Bucky and Steve just take the time to lie back and relax. This day is all for them!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky and Steve: Relaxation Figures [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/334246
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Relaxation Day!

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I have to celebrate National Relaxation Day with my boys.   
> Please let me know if you have any prompts for them or any of my other figures. :)

# “Here with a Loaf of Bread beneath the Bough,  
A Flask of Wine, a Book of Verse - and Thou  
Beside me singing in the Wilderness --  
And Wilderness is Paradise enow.”

# \-- from _The Rubaiyat of Omar Khayyám_


End file.
